Monster
by DemonicxTears
Summary: [ONESHOT] He couldn't help but smile at the man who betrayed him, who used him, then tossed him aside. He couldn't help but love that man he couldn't help.....


**A/N**: Okay…so this is what you get when you're boyfriend breaks up with you and you suppress you're sadness and anger….and when you listen to sad songs about mutilating your self….Well I don't really like this one, but I feel the need to post it, I guess to release my anger towards him. (Those who are reading any of my other incomplete stories, I'm sorry but they're probably going to be discontinued or rewritten)

But anyway read and review.

**Title**: Monster

**Pairings**: Can you consider this Sasunaru?

**In Dedication To**: My ex, and to my Nikki-chan (I promised her I'd work on another fic that I've been trying to write for about….hmm….3 months?! Yeah that's about right…)

_

* * *

_

_'You're nothing to me….'_

The words echoed through the blonde's head over and over. His vision was blurred and his legs couldn't support his weight. Tears pricked at the back of his eyes, but he refused to free them from their cerulean prison. He tried desperately to get to his bathroom, but his eyes couldn't focus for the room appeared to be spinning. He clutched his head hard in his hands.

'_You're nothing to me…'_ He couldn't get those words out of his mind, those cruel words that ripped and tore at his heart.

'_Nothing….' _His body felt weak, and his stomach felt sick. _'You're nothing to me...'_ The blonde collapsed to the ground, his breathing was heavy and his eyes shut from the intensity of the pain.

_'...You never were anything to me...Naruto'_

Naruto reached up digging his finger nails into the walls of his apartment for support. He managed to pull himself up; still leaning on the wall he stumbled, continuing his agonizing journey. His other hand gripped his chest tightly; his sharpened nails cut long gashes into his bare chest. The blood dripped from his fingers down his sides, and slowly created a small pool at his feel. Naruto continued to grip the wall and stumbled into his bathroom.

_'It makes me sick to look at you'_

His arms gripped the lid of the toilet turning his knuckles white. The reflection of a stranger stared back at him from the depth of the waters inside. His knuckles turned white from the force of his grip as he dry heaved into the toilet. Naruto loosened his grip on the lid when the spell passed. He looked back into the water, at himself, at his disgraceful self.

_'Nothing…you're nothing…' _

"Damnit! Shut the fuck up!" Naruto tore his gaze away from his reflection, and scooted into the corner in a pathetic ball. He let the sorrow fall freely from his eyes now.

_'I could never love someone like you' _

"Stop it! Stop! Shut up!" He clawed at his ears and head. _'Someone like you...' _His fingernails ripped the flesh off of his knees and legs. "Stop!" Naruto beat his fist against the wall in frustration, leaving a smear of blood on the molded tile of the walls. He covered his ears attempting to block out the sound of those cruel words. The cruel words that lacerated his skin with their malice and ripped open his chest to stab his vulnerable heart.

_'You're a disgrace to this world...'_

Naruto hugged his knees and cried as he watched the vital red liquid poor from every part of his battered body. He beat his fist on the ground crying out as the force broke his fingers. _'…a disgrace….'_ His hands made their way up to his face, spreading his blood all over his perfect features. The blonde scratched and clawed his gorgeous face and he continued to allow the tears to fall.

_'You're nothing…'_

His hand shot up from his body and grabbed the window sill above. The weakened blonde heaved himself up from the cold bloody tile floor reaching out with his other hand to grab the sink. _'…I don't love you…' _He lost his grip on the window sill and slipped on the mass of blood hitting his forehead on the sink. He cried out. No one heard. No one cared. He was alone.

Warm liquid flowed freely from the fresh wound. Naruto laid there surrounded by a river of his own blood that surged around him, the watercourse being fed by the new gash in his forehead. His teary cerulean eyes held sadness and betrayal. _'…pathetic'_

The sickening stench of blood, sweat, and sorrow reached his nose. Bile rose in his throat and he rolled over to release it onto the cold floor. _'Nothing…'_

"Why?" He cried out "Why! Answer me!" He sat up on his now scabbing over knees. "Answer me god damnit!" He cried into his mutilated arms. _'You're pathetic…'_

"Stop!" Naruto crashed foreword on to his hands and knees. "Please!"

_'You're nothing…'_

His hands gripped his head as he thrashed around the room, banging his head against any hard surface he could. His broken fingers throbbed along with the rest of his mangled self, but he continued to abuse himself further.

_'You were a fool' _

That cruel detached voice streamed through his head like silk. Naruto got back up, stumbling and feeling around the room for a place to regain his balance and his vision. He looked up into the old mirror attached to the medicine cabinet above the sink. The person in the image was different, it wasn't himself. The blonde could see _his_ face perfectly in front of him. That beautiful face… It spoke to him, but he couldn't quite make out what it was saying. That face was smirking at him, the smirk he knew and loved. The blonde reached out to touch the ivory face of his beloved.

_'You're…' _

"Please….Sasuke…no more…" His cerulean eyes stung as he fought back more tears that threatened to break free. But he couldn't help but smile at the man who betrayed him, who used him, then tossed him aside. He couldn't help but love that man; he couldn't help but love Sasuke.

_'You're a monster'_

Naruto smiled a sad smile at his love, as his hold on the sink slipped and his world faded to black.

* * *

DxT: Well that was interesting... 

Naruto: …oh…my…god. WHY AM I FUCKING SUICIDAL?!

DxT: You're not suicidal technically…you're just using physical pain to escape from the emotional pain Sasuke caused you!

Naruto:…That bastard

Dxt and Naruto: Read and review please!!!!


End file.
